First Bloom
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: One bloom can lead to the most beautiful moments in life. Rated T for sexuality. The sixth of a planned Romance Anthology series.


**Author's Note**

**My first Code Geass fanfic, and my first fanfic featuring the Kallen x Euphemia ship. ****This story's romantic pairing is non-canon to both the anime and manga of Code Geass, as the one-shot revolves around the relationship between Kallen Stadtfeld and Euphemia li Britannia, taking place in an AU (alternative universe) where no male characters (including Lelouch, Suzaku, Rolo, Rivalz, V.V., and the rest) are present at all, and all female characters in the story are in a female-only non-canon single-gender setting. This will be my first time ever taking on the single-gender motif for a story as a 'what if' scenario, because I was hoping to try something new and do this concept for quite some time. Also, the Black Knight organization do not exist in this story and no governmental conflict in the story will happen.**

**Other female Code Geass characters including C.C., Nunnally vi Britannia, Shirley Finette, Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, Sophie Wood, Sayoko Shinozaki, the other Britannia family members Cornelia, Marianne, Guinevere and Carine, Naomi Inoue, Miya I. Hillmick, Viletta Nu, and many more will appear; though male characters such as Lelouch and Suzaku are not mentioned and do not appear in this story, as well as ignoring some of the crucial events from the anime and manga including those that Zero (Lelouch) and Suzaku were also involved in, while having a few references to the anime with Kallen replacing Suzaku's role as Euphemia's love interest. However, the Zero suit (excluding the mask) will be featured as a formal outfit for Kallen later on in one segment of the story.**

**Elements in the story will revolve around drama, romance and emotional melancholy, along with a few LGBT elements (which may include parthenogenesis). Rated T for moderate sexuality. (Working title is Britannian Dalliance.) It will be the sixth installment of the planned Romance Anthology fanfic series, and the first entry in my series that I would not make a cameo in this story, mostly because of the story's concepted premise setting. Although this Kalluphy pairing is uncommon in the Code Geass fandom (since Kallen is shipped with either Lelouch, Suzaku or even C.C. or Shirley, to which I understand with all do respect), it's pretty considerate that not only it's my favorite ship in the series, but I would also like to have a good opportunity to explore the relationship between Kallen and Euphemia.**

**And no, there are absolutely no genderbent characters, The Black Knights (notably including Kallen) are never formed in this story due to the absence of Zero, Kallen will not be a double agent in the story's events, and Euphemia will not die in this one.**

**This is the second of two stories for the Romance Anthology I'm planning to release on the same day for Valentine's Day 2020, alongside its A Silent Voice Romance Anthology story First Night (which dedicates to Kyoto Animation after the tragic event last year). Coincidentally, Pizza Hut is featured in both of these stories which may be a considerable minor 'companion piece' reference.**

**Enjoy! ****I don't own anything; Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and its respective owners.**

* * *

**First Bloom  
****A romantic one-shot written by Christopher Spielberg  
**

She couldn't love her more.

Kallen Stadtfeld was in the local medical hospital at the local hospital in the Tokyo Settlement of the United States of Japan, waiting anxiously for someone who was in the emergency room. She sat at the waiting room, thinking to herself the dire possibilities of what would happen to _her lover_, and the past memories they had together.

In fact, the one she's waiting for was having an expectant event in an interesting condition.

Euphemia li Britannia, the princess of Britannia.

* * *

**One year ago...**

Kallen Stadtfeld has had a long day in Ashford Academy.

Exhausted, she was on her way back to her mansion after she had done her classes for today, strolling outside on her way to the other building, wearing her school uniform and carrying her small school briefcase.

However on her way, she heard someone call out, "Out of the way, please!"

"_What in the world...?_", thought Kallen as she looked up when hearing the voice.

Suddenly, she saw a beautiful pink-haired girl falling about a few stories high from the building near where Kallen was passing by, the former saying; "Look out below!", as the red-haired girl then quickly dropped her school briefcase and frantically managed to catch the pink-haired girl in her arms in the nick of time, the latter gasping, "Oh!", as she felt Kallen catching her, breaking her fall.

The tomboy looked questioned, shocked and startled at the same time, who then asks her; "Uh... Are you alright?", having succeeded in rescuing her, carrying her in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped.", apologized the beautiful pink-haired girl.

Kallen replies, "Well...don't worry. I actually wasn't expecting a beautiful girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms, either..."

"Oh my...", the pink-haired girl said, as the feminine girl blushed for a moment.

The red-haired girl came to think of the situation when she settles the other back on her feet, "Speaking of which, what happened? Is something wrong?", as the other hesitated for a second before giving an answer.

"Yes. There is something wrong.", the beautiful female stated and smiled, "The truth is, bad guys are chasing me. So considering the circumstances, could you help me, please?"

Kallen wasn't convinced after she looked up to see an open window with a rope made out of curtainsheets, as she then answered, "Uh-huh...?", raising an eyebrow, "I haven't seen any bad guys on my way back... Is there actually? Or are you making this up?", smirking at the last sentence, "Because I know there's no one chasing you at all."

The pink-haired girl couldn't help but giggle happily a moment after, having finding Kallen's sarcasm amusing.

"Supposedly.", she said, telling the truth whilst smiling and putting her index finger on her lip as a sign of innocence.

The tomboy disgruntedly questioned, "Then what was the big deal falling out the window like that?", thinking for a second before sighing in exhaustion; "You know what, never mind. You see, I just had a REALLY long day in class today."

"You did? I had also finished a couple classes today. I was about to go back home."

"You were? Well...I guess I'll see you later. When will I see you again?"

"Maybe after when you finish class tomorrow? I don't have any classes tomorrow, so we can go around if you want."

"Alright then. Best be on my way."

"Wait! When are you done tomorrow?"

"2 PM. Only have a couple classes tomorrow, with a short break in-between."

"When can I meet you?"

"At 4PM. Where will I see you, Euphy?"

"By the entrance gate of Ashford Academy. Promise I'll meet you there!"

"I'll get ready by then!"

"And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"We haven't even got to introduce ourselves. What's your name?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld. You?", she said as she picked up her bag from the ground.

"My name is...Euphy. It's Euphy."

Ever since that moment, Kallen had started to fall in love, as she and Euphy both part ways for the day.

* * *

**The next day...**

After class before noon, Kallen was hanging out with the other Student Council members Milly, Shirley, Nina, Miya, Viletta, C.C. and Nunnally in the council room. But there was one strange thing going on with her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Euphy.

"Kallen...are you okay? You seem off today.", Milly said to her when she and the others were discussing their plans for upcoming academic events.

Shirley worried, "You sick or something?", cautious of what's up with Kallen.

"Oh...it's nothing...", sighed the tomboy romantically.

C.C. noticed, "I can see that you're experiencing a metaphorical development of strong feelings for someone."

"But who?", Milly and Shirley pondered.

Nunnally realized something as she touched Kallen's hand, saying calmly; "I know who.", making Kallen break out of her flirted trance and being startled about who she may be falling for, "My older sister...Euphemia li Britannia."

"Wait, hold on a second... You mean..._Euphy_? The princess of Britannia?", presumes the red-haired girl in realization.

The young princess says, "_One_ of the royal princesses. Myself included. Although you have feelings for her...the same may have happened...", before telling her story of what happened the other night, "When me and my big sis came back to the Viceroy's Palace yesterday, strangely at times she was philandering...and swooning...and she couldn't stop thinking...of _her_. And I heard the name... Kallen."

Kallen started blushing deep red both from the realization that she met and was falling for the royal princess, as well as her romantic secret being found out. She buried her face with her hands, trying to stop her blushing.

"She even said when I was going to bed later that night...that Kallen would be her prince...from a fairytale.", Nunnally concluded.

Everyone in the room but Nunnally all exclaimed, "A prince?!", in surprise while Miya fainted.

"Or was it a knight in shining armor? I was extremely tired around the time when I heard her say it. It's a puzzlement.", recounted the young girl, pointing a finger to her chin in puzzlement.

Nina shyly said, "Does this mean they're in love with each other?"

"No...!", Kallen claimed, trying to hide her romantic secret while still blushing uncontrollably, "Why would you guys think such a thing? Maybe you must be mistaken!"

C.C. firmly told, "Kallen. We already know. You don't have to hide it from us. If you want to keep it a secret, your secret is safe with us."

"Yeah, but what if _everyone_ knows that I'm in love with a royal princess from a monarchy? What am I to do? Is this going to have any negative effects? Could be weird if someone makes a news story of our relationship!", feared the tomboy.

The green-haired girl guarantees calmly, "I know it's gonna be a bit complicated with the monarchy, but _very_ surely they'll be okay with it. There won't be anything bad coming from it. I'm sure of it. We all are.", as Kallen sighs and regains calmness.

"The only thing that could come out from it is probably getting an opportunity to be knighted. Cause they would see you as her significant other when the time comes.", Milly joked.

C.C. veraciously told Kallen, "Being knighted means being sworn to actually be accounted as her knight, to protect her.

"I suppose you're right. After all, she's pretty cute...and funny...and nice...and beautiful."

"Since when did you meet her?"

"Yesterday. Haven't seen her before that time, but I figured she may have some different classes in the same academy. She even told me she was leaving on her way back home. Which...must be the Viceroy's Palace."

"Anything else she said?"

"Planning to go out with her today after classes, maybe go around the Tokyo Settlement for a bit."

"That sounds very sweet to be honest with you, Kallen.", Milly said, "Even me, C.C. and I have been dating for a little while now. And already we've went around, watched a movie, went to Pizza Hut, and spent quality time together most of all! We do what we both like equally without trial and error."

Viletta included as she carried the unconscious Miya signaling friendly assistance, "Me and Miya had double dates with our secret admirers to celebrate Valentine's Day earlier this year."

"And on top of that, both me and Sophie too went to have Pizza Hut together one time for one of our first dates!", giggled Shirley.

The red-haired tomboy smiled faintly, "Those...sound like great examples. Hopefully it won't cause some slip-ups between the two of us along the way."

"See? Surely, it _will_ turn out well in the end.", C.C. proved.

Kallen continued, "Plus, I didn't know you guys were dating other than C.C. and Milly together."

"Love comes with full of surprises. That's all I could say.", Nunnally said, "I may not be strong, but I am wise and perceptive. You have friends who count on you."

The tomboy sighs, "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that.", a bit unsure but more so ever confident.

"When are you seeing her again today?", Milly and Shirley ask.

The red-haired girl says, "When my classes are done in the afternoon. Gonna eat my lunch, have my class, and then get ready for the afternoon."

"Good luck!", greeted Shirley and Milly as the student council members said goodbye to her, as Kallen left the room to continue the rest of her school day.

* * *

When her school day was over just ten minutes before 2PM, Kallen quickly went back to the Stadtfeld Mansion to get ready for her time with Euphemia, first going to her bedroom, undressing and changing her school uniform for a more casual outfit.

She quickly searched her drawer to find the perfect outfit for when she hangs out with Euphemia.

Kallen was surprised she had just met one of the royal princesses of Britannia and that her student council friends already know her secret of admiring her.

And not only that, Euphemia was actually starting to like her too.

The tomboy then finds one of her casual outfits used for outside the school, a brown top with the bra area being the color red, as well as brown shorts with a white belt, two white sleeves, black shoes with red leggings, and a red headband.

"_This seems like the perfect thing to wear._", thought Kallen as she then gets herself dressed for the coming occasion with her chosen outfit, as well as a sleek, thin black jacket.

By the time she went to the Ashford Academy entrance (where Euphy promised she would be there) at 4PM, Kallen did not see Euphemia anywhere.

A minute after, she finally saw the princess arrive, rushing to Kallen happily and wearing a beautiful dress colored white, green and orange respectively for the top, middle and bottom parts of her outfit.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. Couldn't find an outfit to wear, but so...this would do.", sweetly says Euphemia.

Kallen couldn't help but smile deeply for her, "Now that we're here, where'd you like to go?"

"I really like the two of us to go around the city maybe? We could eat somewhere, we could watch a movie...", the pink-haired princess suggested.

The red-haired tomboy added, "So is it like a date?", curiously.

The presumption immediately made Euphemia blush a bright tint of pink.

"I mean- I don't want to put it that way, I was just a bit curious- I'm so sorry-", said Kallen, believing she must have said something wrong.

The princess giggled, "No, that's okay. Just felt a bit embarrassed, that's all. I...really love the way you look."

"It's nothing, really.", said Kallen, looking at her jacket sleeves, "It does look good whenever I wear these kind of clothes, huh?"

Euphemia smiled, "Absolutely. I'll be so happy to spend this time with you, Kallen.", dreamily sighing as the two walk together to the city district not too far from the academy.

* * *

Their time around the city was, without a doubt, both wonderful and adorable.

One time when Kallen and Euphy took a short walk in the park, Euphemia had found a stray dark cat wandering on the path and stroked it affectionately, the princess meowing cutely to make the feline more comfortable.

The tomboy couldn't resist to smile for the princess' cuteness, especially when it comes to her fond love of cats.

"_Whenever I'm with her, she never fails to look wonderfully delicate and be this modest. She's so cute...and diplomatic...and gracefully kind-hearted... If only I could tell her sooner or later, about my true feelings and what they mean to her..._", thought Kallen, reflectively of Euphy as the former watches her cutely calm the stray dark cat, "_Heck. It looks like I need some time to figure out when that time would come._"

"Kallen!"

The red-haired girl snapped out of her inner thoughts as she saw the pink-haired beauty hold the stray dark cat to let the former pet it, but she did not notice a small wound on its fore left leg.

"Wow...", chuckled the tomboy, about to pet it with her finger, "You're not so bad at all...", but not before the stray cat suddenly bit her finger, "Ow!", as she resisted any strong reaction to the pain and kept her cool.

Euphy noticed this accident and responded, "Oh my."

A minute later, the two of them sat at a short stairway at one edge of the park, as Euphemia tends to the cat's wound by putting a small bandage on it. Lucky for Kallen, she didn't have any bloody scrapes from the bite earlier, but it did left a small bite mark.

"Do you have any trouble with cats?", asked Euphemia curiously.

Kallen eased, "Well, I like them fine...but...", attempting to pet the stray cat again but the feline hisses at her, "The attraction isn't mutual. I'm not...too big of a fan of cats. But I can say they are beautiful creatures."

"I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person.", believes the princess.

The tomboy catechized, "You think so? Really?", just before the stray cat suddenly jumped down from the small stairway and ran off.

"Aww...the kitty ran away...", dismayed Euphemia.

Kallen brightened, "Euphy...if it's not a bother, maybe I could keep you company for a while?"

"Good! Then maybe you can accompany me some more!", gladdened the pink-haired girl, getting the red-haired tomboy up as the couple of them continue their day together.

Their day continued when the two stop by to look at a fashion storefront, where Euphy copies the pose the mannequin was doing with the showcased clothing and stylewear, making Kallen giggle happily while Euphy frowned and glared at her after she found this amusing. Nevertheless, the two of them had some crepes at a nearby cafe afterwards, which they found the dessert treat delicious, and even stopped by the local Pizza Hut to grab a slice.

Eventually as they walked by the sidewalk and looked at a beautiful advertisement banner showing a coastline when it was 5:30 PM where nobody else was around, the pink-haired beauty asked the red-haired girl, "Kallen, would you mind if I may ask of one more request, please?"

They both stopped on their tracks as Kallen turned to face Euphy.

"Okay...?", Kallen said, fine with this; "What is it?"

Silence ensues for a moment between the two.

Euphemia then said, "I was wondering if...you like to come over to the Viceroy's Palace for a bit."

Kallen suddenly heard this and was a bit surprised.

"_The Viceroy's Palace? That's where Nunnally said she and Euphy lived._", thought Kallen, before replying with a baffle, "Why's that?"

The pink-haired girl smiled, "I'd love you to meet some of my siblings. You see, my full name is Euphemia li Britannia, and I am one of the royal princesses of Britannia."

"Wow, it's... It's just that- I'm...so surprised. Damn, I... This is a lot to take in.", the tomboy acted surprised at Euphemia, having already known what she is by Nunnally earlier.

The Britannian princess continued, "I hope they would be surprised to see you. We could even have dinner there too.", as Kallen took a moment to think things through.

"Well... I don't have anything else to do today... Done my homework for this week...as well as my studies...and that test I've just got done three days ago...and now it's Friday. So...why not?", the Stadtfeld girl considered momentarily.

Euphy responded, "Great! We'll get us a ride real quick.", pulling out her phone and calling somebody.

"Who are you calling?", asked Kallen, showing low suspicion.

The pink-haired girl answered, "A friend who will come pick us up."

"Who?", the red-haired girl ruffled her spiked hair.

The two then see a limosuine arrive moments later, stopping by where the girls are at.

"Whoa... This looks...great!", said Kallen.

Euphy gratefully told, "Thanks."

"After you?", chaperoned Kallen, opening the limosuine door for Euphemia as the latter nodded and went inside first before the other went in, closing the door.

The driver asked, "Where to?"

"The Viceroy's Palace, please.", the princess requested.

She replied, "Will do, m'lady.", as the limosuine drove off en route to the palace.

Fifteen minutes after at 5:45 PM, they finally arrive at the Viceroy's Palace, as the limosuine went inside the palace whilst on the main highway to there, where the limo went up to the main entrance of the palace.

Kallen and Euphemia got out of the limosuine as it drove around once they were at their destination, and proceeded to walk across the beautiful bridge to the main gates.

Inside, the tomboy looked around at the prestigious hallway, seeing wonderful statues, paintings, and incredible architecture as sunlight shined through the lit room's windows. The living room, like most of the palace itself, was lavishly furnished, although it had some stylish and neatly-designed furnishings. Their footsteps echoed throughout the empty room as they reached a grand stairway, which lead to the throne room.

Making it to the throne room, Kallen saw Euphemia's other siblings, Cornelia, Nunnally, Marianne, Guinevere and Carine, all sitting in their thrones (except for Nunnally since she's in her royal wheelchair).

Marianne, the mother of Nunnally and the other Britannian half-sisters, said and smiled, "Euphemia. You've returned."

"Who is this girl you've brought? To whom I may ask?", Cornelia rose an eyebrow.

Euphy spoke politely, "Everyone, allow me to introduce my friend of mine, named Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Interesting.", Carine rested her hand on her chin in interest.

Guinevere said, "I wonder if I seen her before."

"Are they...?", presumed Kallen, recognizing the royal Britannia family members.

Euphemia nods, "Yes. These are my siblings Nunnally, Cornelia, Guinevere and Carine, and this is our mother, Marianne vi Britannia, the Late Empress of the Holy Empire."

"Nunnally? She's been a friend of mine since we've met the first time in the Student Council club.", said Kallen.

The wise young Britannian corrected, "Presumably, I am also the Viceroy of the Tokyo Settlement."

"Figured. You might've told me and our friends a long time ago.", the tomboy shook her head in coincidental reaction.

Marianne and Cornelia said, "So what are you planning to do with Kallen this evening, Euphemia?"

"We'll probably have some dinner together at the royal dining room. We're going to have some roast beef tonight.", Euphemia announced, telling Kallen.

The red-haired girl chuckled, "That doesn't sound bad..."

"Sounds like a great idea.", Marianne responded, before talking to Kallen, "I've heard that my daughter Euphy has been thinking about you lately."

Kallen perplexed, "Has she, your majesty?"

"Yes. Nunnally had even told the great news, that she's found a very great friend to hang around with...", smiled Marianne and greeted the red-haired tomboy with all kindness, "Anyways...see you at dinner. We'll have dinner ready at the villa in a half-hour, so please be ready."

Euphemia offered to Kallen as she grabbed her hand and led the way, "Come! There's something I'd love to show you."

* * *

At 6PM, the two girls took an elevator up to the top floor of the main palace where Euphy said she wanted to show Kallen, and as the doors slide open, Kallen was a bit surprised to see the interior of a beautiful home that resides within. It's architecture and design were similar to the main floors of the palace, but with a few busts on both sides by the entrance, pristine porcelain tileless floors and white wall moldings, paintings and window drapes that add to the sight.

"Is this the villa?", said Kallen, walking through the villa house before coming towards the entrance.

Euphemia said, "Yes. It's a very special one. My family designed and built this place along with the palace. Me and Cornelia have been spending time outside the villa during my past years.", as she watches Kallen go over to the door to go outside.

The Stadtfeld girl opens the door to see none other than a beautiful garden facing not too far from the house.

She felt so amazed to see a lush and peaceful outdoor field residing on the top of the palace, with a big column by the villa house with a pedestal on the top, two pools on both sides with the column in between the path, and a stone-tile path that led to the garden ahead.

Walking down the path as she looks at the many columns on two rows from both sides, Kallen came over to look at the hundreds of pretty colorful flowers that were fully bloomed.

"_This is...beautiful._", Kallen thought to herself, continuing to stare at the flowers and smiling with a melancholic behavior, "_Even now...sometimes...it almost feels like...I've seen this...somewhere before..._"

A short flicker of a past memory comes up in her mind. When she was younger, she has been to and has seen the same flower field before. What did this mean to her?

"Kallen?"

The tomboy snapped out of her reflective thought as she heard Euphemia, turning around to say, "Yes, Euphemia?"

"Marianne, Cornelia and the others just came.", the princess said to her, "Our dinner's gonna be at the dining room at the villa in ten minutes."

Kallen hesitated, "Uh...sure. I love to.", taking Euphemia's hand and dragging her along to dinner at the villa.

The first bloom of Kallen and Euphy's relationship was starting to grow.

* * *

**The next morning...**

The morning after Kallen and Euphemia had dinner together with the latter's family (Marianne, Cornelia, Nunnally, Guinevere and Carine), which was consisted of a roast turkey with fruits, vegetables and water, the former had already returned back to her mansion home where, after she had undressed to her undergarments last night, had laid on the bed in exhaustion.

Kallen heard her phone vibrate, waking her up calmly. She picked up her phone slowly, looking at the recent messages that came up on her phone.

**Hey, Kallen. You up? - Euphy**

After a couple seconds, Kallen deeply smiled at Euphy's message. Laying straight and crossing her legs, she texted a replying message to her.

**Just woke up. How's last night? - Kallen**

Then, a series of messages happened between both of them.

**It was lovely. I loved the way you laughed when Carine made some jokes at one point during dinnertime. My siblings were impressed for having you as a guest. - Euphy**

**Thank you. It's Saturday today. What's going on for you and your family? - Kallen**

**We've decided to arrange a ball only for tonight. All are welcome. Wanna come? - Euphy**

**Would it be it possible if I could bring my friends over? They're the academy's Student Council. - Kallen**

**Yes, they're allowed. :) - Euphy**

**I'll definitely come. Gonna dress up suitably for the night. Maybe my friends could sort out something before we go. - Kallen**

**Good! The ball will start at 7:30 PM. Can hardly wait for you to be there. ;) - Euphy**

**Me too. See you soon. - Kallen**

Turning off her phone, the red-haired Stadtfeld girl stares up at the ceiling and thought fondly of Euphemia momentarily. She then gets up and started getting new clothes from the drawer to dress up for outside today.

Later on, Kallen had returned to Ashford Academy for the weekend after contacting her friends Milly, Shirley, Nina, Miya, Viletta and C.C. for assistance.

Telling her friends what happened yesterday and earlier this morning about the upcoming ball, Milly and Shirley had come up with an idea for preparing their gowns and outfits for the event the coming night.

Kallen, on the other hand, had made a brilliant decision on what to wear...

* * *

**Later that night...**

The ball had started as everyone attended at the royal throne room in the Viceroy's Palace, where the Britannian royal family members Euphemia (who was wearing her usual royal pink-white dress with a white choker on the breastline), Cornelia, Nunnally, Marianne, Guinevere and Carine were all present, sitting on their thrones and watching the attended guests waltz the night away with their lovers and significant others to beautiful and passionate music by a small orchestra.

Euphy, however, felt a bit worried at the moment.

"_Where is Kallen? She said she'd be here._", cautiously thought the Britannian princess before asking her sisters Guinevere and Carine beside her on their thrones, "Have any of you seen Stadtfeld?"

Both of them answered, "No, sadly. Doesn't look like she's here right now...", worrying the pink-haired girl even more, "Maybe she's late?"

"No...that can't be true...", Euphemia nodded refusingly, getting off her throne and walking down to across the room, trying to get pass the couples waltzing in the ball, "Kallen?! Kallen, where are you!", as a couple accidentally bumped into her and causing the feminine princess to fall on the ground; "Ouch... Kallen...", she then said while easing her pain from the fall.

That is, until someone dressed in a masculine outfit, came up to Euphemia.

"Euphy?"

The princess gasped in awe. She looks up to see a person dressed in a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves and a frilled white cravat; the person's outfit also had a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head, as well as a spiky black and indigo mask that completely hid the wearer's face, appearing opaque from the outside, and a pair of black dress shoes, with all of this seemingly being similar to Victorian fashion.

"Are you alright?", the figure said, offering her hand for her to get up after she fell.

Euphemia takes the figure's hand and gotten up, thanking; "I'm alright. Thank you. I was trying to find Kallen, but I couldn't see her. I was fearing that...she might not have made it...or she may be late..."

"Don't worry, my princess. I'm here.", the person said through its mask.

The pink-haired Britannian princess heard this voice being similar, looking appalled to the figure, "Wait... Is...that you?"

When Euphy then grabbed the person's mask off her outfit, the pink-haired beauty felt a tidal wave of happiness and passion overcome her as she saw Kallen's face once again.

"You look beautiful...", the red-haired tomboy said compassionately.

Euphemia slowly felt emotional when seeing Kallen in her amazing costume for the ball, tears falling down her face. Kallen felt a bit concerned at first of why she was sad all of a sudden, but then decided to go along with the moment.

She told her, "You are...my true prince..."

"Huh?", Kallen comprehended in astonishment, before she felt the Britannian princess embrace her and twirl themselves around in joy, although Kallen was still astounded by the sudden admiration the girl felt for her, "Whoa, you've been so surprising tonight, huh?"

Euphy asked her in a worry, "Where were you? I was waiting for you to come. What happened?"

"I promise I'd come, Euphy. Me and my friends came up with something back at the academy earlier today, and I figured this outfit would _suit_ perfectly, if you know what I mean.", quipped the tomboy, making the princess laugh happily to her joke, "So I've also brought all my friends from the academy with me. Naomi, Viletta and C.C. were the only other ones who decided to wear formal suits for this event, while Milly, Shirley, Nina, Sophie and Miya decided to wear dresses. As you can see, Milly's now dancing with C.C., Shirley's now dancing with Sophie, Nina's with Naomi and Viletta's with Miya.", cutting to the chase, "And now...that I'm here...can I have this dance?"

Euphemia tearfully looks into Kallen's blue eyes as the latter looks into her violet-blue eyes with embridled passion.

The princess then decided, "Yes, Kallen. I'll be happy to.", taking both of her hands before the two of them have their first dance.

Nunnally, Marianne, Cornelia, Guinevere and Carine however sees the two of them and they couldn't resist to smile for their beloved Britannian sibling.

For the next while, Kallen and Euphemia both danced, the former leading and the latter swooning for the former during their waltz. Although they've accidentally stepped on each other's feet, lost their balance, and accidentally bumped into a few other couples waltzing to the music, they managed to have a wonderful dance all for the most part.

"Kallen..."

"Yes?"

"There's something I like to give to you.", Euphemia said, before their part a bit as she pulls out a beautiful small pink ceramic flower, giving it to her.

Kallen asked, "What's this?"

"It's a gift...from me to you. I want you to remember it when I'm not there. We can still meet each other every now and then... It is for my gratitude and compassion for you, amongst all others."

"Gee...thanks. It's a pretty gift by the way-", the tomboy said before Euphy suddenly pecked her on the cheek, making her blush faintly.

She looks at the beautiful princess, smiling at each other as they continued their dance.

One of the best parts of their dance was when Euphy, though she was a few inches taller than Kallen, laid on the tomboy's shoulder as they calmly dance to the music. Kallen, after a moment, embraced her back as their night continues forward for the remainder of the ball...

* * *

Midnight.

The ball was already over as Kallen was returning to her mansion after the beautiful night she experienced.

As Kallen opened the front door to her mansion home, she enters casually and closes the door, locking it.

"Where have you been?"

The voice startled Kallen in that moment, the tomboy turning around to see her stepmother Mrs. Stadtfeld with a look of disappointment towards her stepdaughter, who was at the staircase.

"Well, I...", Kallen tried to think of something, "I...had to stop by the academy because-"

The stepmother venomously retorted, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh...this? My friends made it for me.", the red-haired girl tried to explain.

Mrs. Stadtfeld cut her off, "I've been waiting for you! How long have you been out for? You didn't even have my permission!", walking downstairs towards her stepdaughter as she continued scolding, "So what happened today!? Tell me."

Kallen felt nervous towards her stepmother, not wanting to tell her what happened at the ball earlier that night.

"Well? Answer me!", impatiently said Mrs. Stadtfeld, waiting for an answer.

The tomboy told her, "I told you, I went back there because I forgot something, and there was this secret party the Student Council there had planned for-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!", angered her stepmother, finding her excuses false.

The maid of the mansion then said, "Mrs. Stadtfeld. There's no need to get worked up about this, milady. Mistress Kallen had already told me where she was going today."

"Really? And how did you know that Kallen was going to be back so late at night?!", reprimanded Kallen's stepmother to the maid.

The maid defended Kallen's reason, "It was her choice, milady. Mistress Kallen decided on this and I allowed her to do it."

Suddenly, Mrs. Stadtfeld slaps the maid after hearing this. Kallen was so shocked to see this, not wanting her stepmother to hurt her.

She threatened to the maid, "**Tell me what she did today or I'll-**"

"I went to a ball, okay?!", said Kallen, telling what happened that night.

Her stepmother overheard this and said in bitterness, "What...?"

* * *

Euphemia, after the ball was finished around the same time, she was preparing to go to her room in order to prepare for bed.

As she was in her room at the time about to get ready for bed, Cornelia suddenly met up with her again at the door.

"Euphemia?"

"Yes, sis?"

"I need to have a word with you about Kallen."

* * *

Mrs. Stadtfeld exclaimed, "You went to a ball?"

"Yes. With my friends.", Kallen told her, "There is a girl I've met earlier this week, and...I think I'm starting to fall in love with her..."

The stepmother suspiciously asked, "Who, in particular? Who is it?!"

Kallen was a bit hesitant at the moment. The maid looked worried at Kallen while the stepmother glared at her intensely.

The red-haired girl then was about to say her name...

* * *

"I've seen that Kallen has been a wonderful guest these past few days.", Cornelia said to her sister back in Euphemia's room.

Euphy smiled, "Yes. Tonight, she was so handsome. Like a prince, or even a knight in shining armor..."

"You really think so?", the purple-haired Britannian princess smirked.

Euphemia swooned and dreamt, "To be honest with you...it's been the first time since I met someone like her. It's like if she's destined to be my one and only love... And I can't help to tell you that... I love her."

"I'm afraid you can't be with her."

Euphemia's happy behavior suddenly shattered when hearing this.

The pink-haired princess said, "What do you mean?"

* * *

"Her name's Euphemia. Euphemia li Britannia.", Kallen told the truth.

Mrs. Stadtfeld exclaimed, "What? That...princess? You can't be serious! What's wrong with you?!", feeling aggravated, "You CAN'T be in love with a..._princess_! She's part of royalty! One of the royal princesses of Britannia!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love me! I love her, don't you see?! She's the most beautiful, the most passionate, and more kind than you'll ever know because you can't think of others than yourself and you can't do anything on your own! You can't even show some respect to someone who might've just found a girlfriend!", the tomboy argued with her stepmother.

The stepmother replied, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!", punishing, "You are never to see or speak to that girl again, young lady! Is that clear?!", grabbing Kallen's wrist before the young girl pulled her hand away from her stepmother's grip firmly.

"No! I will not! I love her!", refused Kallen, before pulling out Euphemia's pink ceramic flower gift from earlier, "She even gave me a gift! She promised me I would think of her and she would think of me back! You don't even know what true love is! Because you know why? Because you're heartless! A cruel, unfair, heartless person that doesn't even show any significance of undying love!"

Mrs. Stadtfeld raised her voice at Kallen, "**THAT'S ENOUGH!**", slapping her on the face and grabbing the pink ceramic flower gift Euphy gave to her, "You will listen to your mother! You are to NEVER see that princess again! AND THAT'S FINAL!", about to throw the gift on the floor.

"**NO!**", said Kallen, horrified.

It was too late. The stepmother threw the gift on the ground, shattering the ceramic flower.

Kallen suddenly felt extreme levels of shock and despair when seeing her given gift shatter into a million pieces.

That was when she went off her ticking point towards her stepmother after what she did.

Kallen yelled in anger and punched the stepmother on the face, pinning her to the ground. The maid watches in horror as she saw Kallen tackle her stepmother in pure fury and anger.

"**DAMN YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!**", Kallen screamed in a crucial rage, tears falling from her blue eyes as she punches her abusive stepmother multiple times.

The maid came over to Kallen and said whilst resisting her from attacking her stepmother, "Mistress Kallen, stop! Please!", before succeeding in making her stop punching her.

Kallen still was in a fit of rage as she looked at her stepmother, who was now groaning in immense pain, bearing multiple bruises on her face and laying weakly on the floor after the assault.

"No more...", weakly said Mrs. Stadtfeld as she was in pain, "Please...no more..."

Looking over to the shattered gift Euphy gave to her and that her stepmother had just broken, Kallen tried to ease her anger as she sobbed a bit, before running up the stairway and making her way to her room.

"Mistress Kallen!", the maid said as she watched Kallen already went up, looking on while the other maids in the mansion came to the scene.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Euphy...but I can't find in my heart to trust this girl.", Cornelia said to Euphemia, "That is why I don't think you should be with her any longer."

Euphy felt sadness overwhelm her as she said in a betrayed heartbroken manner, "Why...? Why do you think that way?"

"Look, I'm so sorry-", Cornelia tried to comfort her sister.

The princess suddenly shoved her sister, arguing, "Are you saying this because you don't like her? Is it because she's incapable of royalty?!"

"It's not what-"

"Do you realize what I feel for her!? I love her! And she feels the same! You're seriously thinking of separating the two of us behind my back!"

"I-"

"No, Cornelia! It is my decision! I want Kallen Stadtfeld to become my knight!"

"We may have to think about that...but I'm sorry."

Euphemia felt overwhelmed by Cornelia's remarks, who the former then tells her sister, "Get out! GET OUT!", prompting her to get out of Euphemia's room.

Closing the door, Euphemia started sobbing a lot, running to her bed and laid on top whilst still in her usual pink-white dress, crying and burying her face on her bed...

* * *

Kallen returns to her room in the mansion, still angry after her stepmother had destroyed Euphy's gift.

Slamming the door behind her, she then immediately grabbed a drawer and threw it in anger, destroying it. She then shoved a few couches away in her room, threw her black suit's mask at the bookshelf in her room which shattered the glass exterior, grabbed her desk chair and smashing it on the table instantaneously breaking, tipped her table and kicked her table chairs away, pulled a curtain down, smashed a stool on the piano nearby and lastly punching the mirror, causing it to shatter and have many cracks.

Her teeth gritted and her expression still furious, Kallen finally started to calm down as her embittered behavior turns to sadness.

Kallen's hand was bloodied non-profusely, after she punched her mirror, as blood dripped down on the portrait of her and her mother on top of the fireplace, the latter whose face was hidden by a sticker.

Tears also fell down from her face as Kallen sobs uncontrollably, running towards her bed as she too buried her face on the bed, still wearing her black suit and cloak.

Eventually minutes later, a knock on the door was heard as she said, "...go away..."

"Mistress Kallen?", someone outside the room called, opening the door to reveal the maid from earlier, who came to check up on the girl.

The maid, surprisingly, was Kallen's mother. When Mrs. Stadtfeld adopted Kallen as her heir, she became a maid so she could remain close to her daughter. She cared for her so much she didn't want to see her daughter saddened or hopeless.

After looking around the trashed room, she said to Kallen, "Are you okay, Mistress Kallen?", slowly coming over to her bed, sitting down by the bed and caressing her, which Kallen does not react to it, "I've brought Mrs. Stadtfeld to her bedroom. She wasn't feeling well after the incident, but she's healing.", sighing before saying after a silent moment, "I'm very sorry your gift was destroyed. If there is anyway I could fix it..."

"It can't be fixed... It's ruined...", muffled Kallen whilst her face was still buried on the bed.

The maid compassionately said, "It isn't. I'm so glad that you found love. I remember you even spent time with her when you were younger."

Kallen experiences a realization when hearing this.

"You were Euphy's playmate, Kallen. A dear childhood friend. I was there...and I remember everything. Me and Marianne used to hang out together, while you two were having fun in the villa. You even sang a song to her during those times, so that you wouldn't forget her.", the maid continued as Kallen listened, realizing the villa from the other day she visited was indeed the one she went to, "But one day, you went through a small accident that hurt your head, and suffered from a mild case of amnesia. Do you remember this song?"

The red-haired girl thought to herself, "_...Amnesia...?_", before the maid, her mother, started singing.

_**I will be your knight in shining armor... I'll protect you no matter what... Promise that we will be together... For as long as we remain abut...**_

Kallen overhears the beautiful childhood melody of the song the maid had sung to her daughter, definitely making her finally remember this melody after all those years ago.

"I was hoping that would bring your memory back.", Kallen's maid mother smiled and said happily.

The tomboy finally sat up, turning to face the maid and asking, "I met Euphemia...before?"

"Yes. And I'll be happy to be there for you. I will always be there for you...", the maid said, showing tears of joy.

Kallen emotionally smiled, "Mother...", who then hugs the maid, showing maternal love, "Thank you...for being there. Now I remember...I remember everything."

"I think it's time you showed Euphy how much you love her.", confided the maid.

Kallen thought about this for a few moments of silence, before she turned to the maid and said, "Mom, I need to make a request for something."

* * *

1:30 AM in the morning.

Euphemia had already cried herself to sleep in her bedroom, after Cornelia's consideration of not thinking Kallen would be the perfect partner for the princess.

As she slept, she then heard a sound of her bedroom door opening, which had halted her deep sleep.

Waking up faintly as she heard the bedroom door close, her vision clears up as she sees Kallen by her bed, still wearing the black bodysuit and cloak from the ball earlier.

"Kal...Kallen?", drowsily said Euphemia.

The tomboy rose her hand a bit, "Hey."

"Wha... What are you doing here?", asked the princess kindly and affectionately, rubbing her violet-blue eyes and yawned, "I thought you were supposed to be back home..."

Kallen told her, "I was."

"Then how did you get past the-"

"I already excused them, and I was allowed. No worry. You see...me and my stepmother had an argument, and she...shattered the gift you gave me."

"Oh no...", gasped Euphy as she covered her mouth in shock.

The red-haired girl continued, "So...it was a tough night...until one of my maids confided me and... I wanted to come here to see how you were feeling..."

"Actually...I had a rough evening too. My sister Cornelia came to talk to me before I went to bed, and...she said...she said...", the pink-haired girl doubted.

"What? What'd she say?"

"She said...she doesn't think you're good enough..."

"Cornelia? What's with her? I've been a good guest to your family and all, but...I don't see the appeal of why they think that way."

"I don't believe her. Although I am a diplomat myself and I love my sister with all do respect, but maybe she doesn't respect my authority of being with you..."

Kallen sighed, rustling her spiky red hair. She took a minute to think what she could say to Euphemia next, but came up with something that her mother had told her and simply asked Euphy a question.

"Do you remember the time when...we were in the villa...years ago?"

Euphemia gasped in realization as she tried to remember.

"I was your playmate. Did you forget?", mellowly said Kallen to Euphy, "You used to play together. In the villa. Our mothers were there for us. Your sisters came and joined in all the fun. I remember the time we played tag, and then we happily rolled around in the grass. I remember when I placed a couple pretty flowers on your pink hair when we were laying down on the bed of flowers. I remember even singing a song to you, promising I'd be there for you no matter what. Do you remember?"

The pink-haired girl looked cutely speechless, turning away as she was remembering these childhood events when she and the red-haired girl were kids.

The princess replied, "I...remember. You were brave, you were beautiful when you were younger. I know we may fought childishly once or twice back then, you were a good friend. But now, I see you more than just a friend. Those times we had together...I forgot about them because some time after I didn't see you...I got sick. I was in medical care...and the sickness was so severe, I lost track of...", as she was about to cry, "After...after we parted ways when we were children...my memories were kind of lost... I just..."

That was when Kallen sang a song;

_**I will be your knight in shining armor... I'll protect you no matter what...**_

Euphy heard this, who slowly turns to face Kallen, who was singing the childhood melody emotionally and slowly.

_**Promise that we will be together... For as long as we remain abut...**_

Euphy watches her sing her song, as a few tears fall from her eyes while she was in the brink of crying tears of joy.

_**Although you may be a damsel in distress... Roses are red and violets are blue...  
I'll do whatever it takes to impress... The only two words that I can say...**_

Kallen then went on Euphemia's bed and came close to the princess, leaning to her ear and whispering...

_**I love you.**_

Euphemia gasps once more in surprise, finally knowing the confirmation that Kallen indeed is in love with her, just the same as she loves her.

As she cried tears streaming from her moonlit eyes and down her cheeks, Euphy pulls Kallen in for a tight embrace of love.

"Now...I remember everything...", said the princess tearfully, "You are my true prince. Here and now, on my own decree."

Kallen embraced back during their reconcilation, before she faced Euphemia again and saw her teary eyes. She wipes the princess' tears away on her cheeks with her thumbs, looking at each other's eyes.

"...And you are my true princess. Without a doubt.", Kallen said, placing her hands on Euphy's cheeks.

She leans in...

"Mmph~!"

...and their lips meet.

Euphemia was staggered by Kallen's kiss. Deciding to go along with the moment, she becomes submissive to her now-proclaimed girlfriend and allows her to continue.

First, Kallen proceeds to remove her shoes, socks, headband and her costume's cloak, then she removes Euphy's heels and starts to undress Euphy. Their kiss continues as the two of them fall together on top of the princess' bed, as the tomboy continues to remove her black bodysuit and reveal her bare body (with bra and undergarment) while laying on top of Euphemia, the taller girl getting a wondrous bird's eye view of the shorter red-haired girl.

"Please...make love.", submissed Euphemia to Kallen, wanting her girlfriend to continue their love session.

The tomboy was at first reluctant, not wanting to go too hard on her love, but she decided to continue by giving the princess another kiss on the lips. Kallen then tugged Euphy's dress by the brassiere, revealing the princess' breasts which Kallen was a bit appalled by the sight, but smiled.

"You sure have a good body.", complimented Kallen, as she then buries her face on Euphy's cleavage.

As Euphemia moans and giggles by the feeling of Kallen exploring her cleavage, she said, "No-o-o... Sto-o-op!", laughing in a feminine manner and enjoying the moment. In fact, Kallen was as teasing as Euphy's sister Cornelia, who plays with her from time to time (but not in a romantic method).

The tomboy continues, lifting her head from the princess' cleavage, moving over to one of her breasts and then progressed to suck on her left breast, causing her girlfriend to let out a moan.

"Please...do it more...", Euphemia pleaded as she moaned again when Kallen continued slurping on her other breast.

Kallen promised, "I will, my sweet princess.", unzipping her black bodysuit and completely removing Euphy's dress, leaving the two of them naked eventually.

Soon, both girls started to undergo sexual intercourse in a missionary position, the two of them intensely reaching their climax by thrusts.

"Please! Kallen! Harder! Faster! I love you, Kallen!", pleads the princess as she and Kallen were thrusting more and more intense by the minute.

The tomboy says in-between moans, "Don't worry, Euphy! We're almost done! I love you too, Euphemia! I love you so much!", thrusting harder.

Both of their moans became louder and louder as the two of them make one last scream, finally achieving and experiencing orgasm.

As they end their climax, Kallen then laid down next to Euphemia, the two of them looking at each other romantically as they pant and tried to catch their breath after the exhausting love session.

"We did it...we've become one...", the princess passionately said to the tomboy.

The red-haired girl said to her pink-haired Britannian girlfriend, "Promise me...that we'll be there for each other...no matter what?"

Euphemia gave Kallen a sweet smile, about to fall sleep in Kallen's arms.

"Yes...my love...", said Euphy before drifting into slumber.

Kallen then smiled one last time and said, "Good night, my little flower...", before she too falls asleep, with the both of them embracing each other.

The first bloom of their relationship had finally shown its last blossom into an everlasting love.

* * *

Sunday morning.

Kallen and Euphemia had still romantically slept together on the latter's bed, naked as their clothes lie on the floor by the bed.

A faint knock on the door was heard, as the door slowly opened to reveal Cornelia, who was about to remind her sister to get ready for the morning.

But the purple-haired princess looked bewildered when she saw Euphemia and Kallen sleeping together, naked.

"Euphy!", Cornelia alerted, waking the two girls up.

Once they woke up, they look to Cornelia, as the two of them gasped and used the blanket to cover themselves.

Euphemia exclaimed, "Goodness gracious! You scared us!"

"What in the heaven's name is Kallen doing here?!", revolted Cornelia, questioning this.

Kallen simply said, "It was my decision to come back here. I already asked my mom if I could come back."

"You need to get out. This is royal property! Euphemia didn't give you any permission to-", Cornelia tried to demand to Kallen.

The pink-haired princess halted her sister during mid-sentence, "Sleep with me? In fact, I think I've already chosen my knight in shining armor, sis."

"Knight?", Cornelia upsets, exasperated at Euphy's decision.

Kallen smirks at Euphemia's sister, before turning Euphemia's head to face her before the two of them kissed passionately again, with Kallen once again being the assertive one while Euphemia becomes submissive to her girlfriend's romantic actions.

Cornelia, witnessing this, looked dumbfounded and stupefied. Euphemia and Cornelia's other royal sisters Nunnally, Guinevere and Carine had already woken up to see what's happening.

"Ooh...la-la... Looks like Euphy's finally found love!", Carine joked as her grey-haired sister smirked.

Guinevere said, "Yes. Considering that love is a truly passionate thing in all of us. Maternally and fraternally.", impressed.

"You've done it, Kallen.", smiled Nunnally in her chair, discovering that the Stadtfeld girl had finally succeeded in making Euphy her girlfriend, "Knew that one coming, right, Cornelia?", she then says, but Cornelia does not answer at the moment due to seeing her sister in love with Kallen.

Marianne came in to see what Euphemia and Kallen have been up to, and although she was a bit confounded at first, but she then comes to terms with the pink-haired princess' relationship with the red-haired girl, becoming proud for her daughter as well as her girlfriend.

* * *

As time goes on as the following week passed, Euphemia had officially declared in royal decree that Kallen would become her knight.

Knighted by her own girlfriend, Kallen was honored and was proud to be Euphemia's truest knight in shining armor.

Even Kallen's mother, the maid from back at the Stadtfeld Mansion, was so proud to see her daughter acclaim the title.

But that did not stop there.

About six months later, Kallen and Euphemia had already planned a wedding for the both of them, and on that day, was the day that would change their lives.

Kallen had already proposed to her almost three weeks ago, giving her a beautiful diamond ring and earning her acceptance.

Everyone they know and love were there on that special day. Kallen was wearing a black masculine tuxedo while Euphemia wore a beautiful white wedding gown with a thin veil that covered her face.

While the priestess has given marriage vows to both of the girls, all the women such as Milly, Shirley, Nina (the former three girls were appointed as bridesmaids), Nunnally, Cornelia, Sophie, Guinevere, Carine, Sayoko, Naomi, Miya, Viletta, Marianne and especially Kallen's maid mother were present at the ceremony.

Then, the time had come.

"Do you, Kallen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, provide for her and protect her; to have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only onto her, so long as both of you may live?"

"I do.", Kallen answered, looking into Euphemia's eyes and smiling happily.

"And do you, Euphemia, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do.", the princess said passionately, looking into the tomboy's eyes and smiling as well.

"May the rings be a blessing as a symbol of your union.", the priestess said, as Kallen and Euphemia were given the wedding rings, putting each other's rings on their third fingers, before Kallen helps lift the veil covering Euphy's face, "I now pronounce you, woman and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kallen then wraps her arms around Euphemia's waist, while the princess wrapped hers around the tomboy's neck, as the two made their most passionate kiss.

Everyone in the crowd cheered for the two. Kallen's friends were calling out Kallen's name and congratulating her. Euphy's family was applauding for their daughter's accomplishment in romance. Kallen's maid mother smiled for her daughter, finally getting to see her daughter have her happiest moment yet.

Euphemia throws the bouquet up in the air during their kiss and Shirley managed to catch it, while Milly and Nina were proud of their friend.

As the wedding party continued as the couple cut the wedding cake for everyone, the small orchestra had played a smooth lovely song, Someone Like You, that the bridesmaids, the other couples and both Kallen and Euphemia were waltzing to.

It was the perfect day to remember for both the two girls, indeedly. A love that lasts for a lifetime.

* * *

**Back in the present...**

Kallen was still waiting for her love in the hospital after Euphemia had been sent to the emergency due to the end of her pregnancy.

Anxious, Kallen was then approached by one of the nurses, telling her, "Are you Euphemia's wife?"

"Uh...yes?", the tomboy asked supposedly.

The nurse told her, "Your wife is doing okay. You can see her now."

Kallen then proceeds to go to the hospital room where Euphemia was at, before gasping to see a blessed miraculous event.

Euphemia had finally given birth to their baby.

"Euphemia!", Kallen said, coming over to kiss her, "I'm so glad you made it...", looking over to the baby, "Isn't she the cutest?"

The Britannian princess says, "It's a girl.", looking over to her wife, "What are you going to name her?"

"You know, I would love to name her after the flower I placed on your hair when we were kids.", the tomboy decided, smiling, "I'm gonna call her... Alyssa."

Euphy loved the name, "That's a pretty great name. I love you, Kallen."

"I love you too... Euphemia.", Kallen cherished, smiling for her wife and embracing her and their child Alyssa, as the start of a new family had sparked for both Euphy and Kallen.

She couldn't love her more.


End file.
